Love Of My Life
by KanonAiko
Summary: Cinta memang indah. Kata orang berjuta rasanya dan yang lain ngontrak, gitu kata orang-orang. Tapi sekali kau merasakan patah hati kayak dibanting hati ini. Inilah yang dialami Hatake Kakashi. Handsome, rich, smart and maybe all ladies like him. oke kita ke te ka pe...


LOVE OF MY LIFE

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Hatake Kakashi

Genre: Semi puitis, Romance, hurt juga ada sedikit Humor.

Naruto bukan milikku tapi punya pak Kishimoto.

BUT KAKASHI IS MINE ekekekekekekek

"POS !

Permisi…

POS !"

"Sebentar! sahut ku dari dalam."

"Apa betul ini kediaman Hatake Kakashi?" Tanya pak pos tersebut."

"Ya saya sendiri. " jawabku setengah mengantuk.

"ini ada undangan untuk tuan Hatake dan tolong ditanda tangani di pojok kanan bawah." Kakashi menerima nya surat undangan tersebut dan segera menanda tangani nya.

"Terima kasih."

Setelah ku tutup pintu ku buka surat undangan. "Siapa sih yang nikah?" aku tertawa dalam hati. langsung saja kubaca Uchiha Obito dan—HAH ?!! mataku terbelalak lebar. Wait..wait..apa aku enggak salah baca ?

 _We are get married..!_

 _Uchiha Obito Nohara Rin_

 _Celebrate good times , come on !_

 _Love is all around_

Lemas sudah…aku menengadah langit-langit kamar ku. Inikah akhirnya? Keterlaluan kau Obito. Kau telah merampas gadis yang sangat berarti untuk ku.

Oh cinta, Rin ku…

Kau telah menyakiti hidupku

Secepat ini kau patahkan hatiku dan sekarang kau meninggalkanku

Rin…tidak kah bisa kau lihat ? aku terpuruk disini

Bawa cinta itu kembali, bawa cinta itu padaku…

Jangan lah kau ambil dariku karena kau tidak tahu apa artinya bagiku

Rin…

Jangan kau tinggalkan aku

Kau telah dicuri oleh cintaku sekarang kau meninggalkanku

Rin…

Kau akan ingat

Bila ini berakhir

Dan semuanya berlalu

Ketika aku menua

Aku akan berada disana disimu untuk mengingatkanmu betapa aku masih mencintaimu

Tapi sekarang tidak lagi sekarang ada dia disampingmu

Dia yang mencintaimu

Kau patahkan hati ini

Yeah you know that like coral stone

Yang menimpuk jidat

Benjol…

Seperti ditinju oleh Mike Tyson

Bertubi-tubi

Babak belur….

Oh…

Hancur hancur hatiku….

Hancur hancur hatiku….

Aku benjol bukan karena ditimpuk batu koral

Bukan ditinju babak belur oleh Mike Tyson

Bukan pula sing a song hancur hancur hatiku

Semua karena kau…

Kau patahkan hatiku

Benar apa yang dikatakan Thi Pat Khay

Buku yang selalu dibawa dan dibaca Yamato

Deritanya tiada akhir

Memang begitulah cinta

Untuk mengobati perih di batin nya….selama beberapa jam Kakashi masih menatap undangan. Sayup-sayup, seperti ada lagunya Josh Groban yang diputar…dengan judul Broken Vow…

 _Tell me her name I wanna know…_

 _The way he looks and where you go…_

 _I need to see her face I need to understand…_

 _Why you and I came to an end…_

…

Aku menhembuskan nafas kuat-kuat. "Apakah aku akan menghadiri pernikahan Rin?" aku pun meragu.

Pergi ?

Tidak

Pergi ?

Tidak

Pergi ?

Tidak

Begitulah seterusnya sampai aku capek sendiri. Kepalaku butuh diguyur air, aku butuh mandi, aku butuh—

 _Kruyuyuyukkkk_

Makan.

Aku lapar. Saking memikirkan Rin perutku jadi lapar. Aku pun menuju kulkas dan mengambil sepotong sandwich kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam microwave. Sambil makan aku masih sempat berpikir, "Aku memang bukan untuk Rin…" kataku pelan.

 _TOK TOK TOK_

Aku menoleh kearah pintu. "Siapa sih yang datang kerumahku?" mengganggu saja. Kubuka pintu dan terdapat sosok yang sangat aku kenal yang tak lain dan yang tak bukan. "Yamato ?".

"Yo senior Kakashi." Sapa yamato.

"Ada apa datang kemari?" kataku.

"Ohohoho aku hanya mau menanyakan apa kau akan datang ke pernikahan Obito dan Rin?'

DEG

Ahh pertanyaan itu lagi. Apa enggak ada pertanyaan lainkah? Gerutuku dalam hati.

"Emm belum tahu sih. Memangnya kau mau datang?" tanyaku.

"Lho kok belum tahu? Minato sensei juga akan datang. Oh ayolah senior…" bujuk Yamato.

"Hahh…kau ini suka sekali memaksa. Aku akan mengabarimu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai nanti senior." Pamit Yamato.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku bangun. Kulihat jam weker di meja nakas. Pukul 7 pagi. Aku pun meraih ponsel. Dengan cepat jariku mencari-cari nama kontak…

To: Yamato

Aku akan datang.

 _Send_

Kutaruh ponselku dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Aku datang bersama Yamato dan Minato sensei ke pernikahan Obito dan Rin. Kami pun duduk bersejajar dengan kursi yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh Wedding Organizer. Tapi kenapa harus duduk di depan sih ? Harum bunga Lily disandingkan dengan bunga mawar warna pink menusuk hidungku. Mereka sudah mengucapkan sumpah sehidup semati sampai akhir hayat. Aku hanya memandang Rin yang begitu cantik. Rin yang memakai baju pengantin off white model A line dengan bahu terbuka yang menampakan sedikit belahan dada, rambutnya hanya disanggul modern ditutupi veil ycang cantik. Tak lupa tiara bertahtakan mutiara menghias diatas kepalanya.

Cantik. Cantik sekali.

Ahh…andai disebelahmu itu adalah aku tentunya aku sangat bahagia sekali. Tapi itu tak akan terjadi. Penggantiku adalah Obito. Kelihatan sekali dia sangat bahagia. Matanya tidak lepas-lepas menatap Rin. "Dasar kau Obito…" kekehku dalam hati. Saatnya memberi ucapan selamat kepada kedua mempelai ini.

"Yo Obito, selamat." Aku langsung berjabat tangan dan disambut hangat oleh Obito.

" Woo Kakashi kau datang juga. Terima kasih banyak."

"Hahahahaha"

"Hai Kakashi, terima kasih kau mau datang ke pernikahan kami." Kata rin sambil mengulurkan tangan kearah Kakashi.

Aku hanya terdiam. Antara menerima uluran jabat tangan atau tidak. Dan akhirnya aku mengulurkan tangan dan menjabat tangannya dengan erat. "Sama-sama rin, semoga kau bahagia dengan Obito." Entah kenapa hatiku sakit sekali. Sama-sama ? hah jangan bercanda. Aku hanya memandang mereka yang sedang menerima ucapan selamat dari para tamu yang hadir. Kakiku melangkah keluar gedung dan sekali lagi aku menoleh untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Kakashi,kudengar kau akan ke Jerman. kapan kau akan berangkat ?"

"Malam ini sensei Minato." Ayah sudah lama menyuruhku untuk belajar tentang bisnis di Jerman. Dan sekarang saatnya.

"Mendadak sekali." Ya sudah kalau begitu, sukses untukmu. Salam untuk ayahmu.

Kami pun berpelukan cukup lama. "Terima kasih sensei."

Seperti biasa bandara Internasional Konoha selalu ramai. Orang-orang lalu lalang kesana kesini mengejar pesawat. Cepat-cepat aku masuk untuk check - In. Setelah selesai mengurus tiket tibalah aku di dalam pesawat. Sebentar lagi pesawat akan take off. Beberapa pramugari memberi arahan dan aturan di dalam pesawat. . .

 _Ladies and gentlemen, well come aboard *Konoha on flight number * destination to Germany. The commander of this Flight is Captain Madara, assistedby first officer Yugao and I am Ino your supervisor flight today. . ._

Aku menyimak aturan pramugari dengan mata mengantuk. Sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar ada gadis menegurku dengan ketus.

"Hei, itu kursiku !" bentak gadis itu. Hah apa katanya ini kursinya ? apa-apaan dia ? gadis aneh dandanan nyentrik, jaket hitam dengan gambar lidah merah menjulur, aku pastikan itu lambang Rolling Stone dan -- please apa-apaan itu rambutnya ber warna…PINK !?? apakah dia penyanyi band aliran metal ? dan warna matanya …. hijau. Emang ada gadis yang warna matanya hijau sekali ? tapi aku akui matanya memang sangat indah. Aku langsung memeriksa tiket dan wollaa…aku salah tempat duduk. Langsung saja aku berkata "Maaf."

"Minggir !" lagi-lagi gadis ini ketus sekali. Uhh aku jadi ingin mencakar rambut pink nya yang nyentrik itu. Bila perlu aku acak-acak itu rambut. "Apa lihat-lihat ?!" gadis disampingku menatap ku dengan mata mendelik. Arghhh !! sumpah please help me siapapun itu aku jadi ingin menggigit matanya yg indah itu. Galak amat sih ? Ahh sudah lah lupakan, malas aku melihatnya. Aku pun duduk dekat jendela dan melihat kota Konoha yang begitu indah. Kota penuh kenangan, kenangan akan dia.

Selamat tinggal kekasih . . .

Selamat tinggal cinta . . .

Dan

Selamat tinggal . . . cinta pertamaku . . . *

-END-

Yoshhh akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf jika ada beberapa kesalahan dalam pengetikan, typo (aku usahakan tidak ada typo), dan agak ga jelas….

Tak lupa aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk 'adikku' Tectona Grandis. Akhirnya aku bikin fic tentang kakashi. Juga terima kasih bagi yang mampir dan membaca fic ini.

Mind Read and Review ?


End file.
